Dans la peau d'un chien
by HaruKuro
Summary: Gladstone est le nouveau chien de John et Sherlock. Aucun animal n'a été traumatisé pour la conception de cette histoire !


**Dans la peau d'un chien**

Gladstone est un chien. Un beau bulldog d'un an qui mange proprement, dort une bonne partie de la journée et va se promener aux alentours de dix-sept heures trente à Regent's Park. Il se retient pour ses besoins, adore les câlins et a la chance d'avoir deux, voire trois fois plus d'attentions qu'un autre canin.

Car deux, voire trois personnes s'occupent de lui !

La première, c'est son Maître, c'est le seul qu'il aime, le seul qui prend soin de lui, qui l'emmène voir le docteur pour chiens, qui lui fait faire sa promenade, qui le caresse sans rechigner. Il est toujours gentil avec lui, il lui offre parfois des bonbons, il l'autorise même à dormir sur son lit ! Oui il aime son Maître, il serait prêt à tout pour le protéger et le savoir en bonne santé !

La seconde, c'est une vieille femme toujours gentille qui lui donne à manger quand le Maître n'est pas là. Elle l'emmène parfois en balade, mais souvent elle reste devant la télévision à tricoter ou bien à repasser son linge. Il a dû aboyer une fois pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il l'apprécie, cette femme âgée, parce qu'elle lui donne toujours des choses sucrées et délicieuses à manger. Elle vient souvent à l'appartement, elle ne sent pas trop le parfum, elle le caresse avec joie, non, il aime cette petite vieille.

Et puis il y a la troisième personne. Son second maître. Gladstone se montre prudent lorsqu'il est dans la même pièce que lui. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il sent, sous son poil de chien, la menace d'un acte non défini comme caresse ou non à son encontre. Il sent le danger avec cet homme qui ne l'a jamais touché. Il a bien vu son regard noir, hostile, dangereux sur lui. Les ondes de haine qu'il dirige sur lui ne lui ont pas échappé non plus. Gladstone ne comprend pas pourquoi ce maître là lui en veut tellement. Il n'a fait pipi (pardon, ses besoins) qu'une fois sur le tapis et il a veillé à ne plus recommencer ! Pourquoi donc est-il aussi en colère contre lui ? Non il ne voit pas pourquoi il lui en veut. Le Maître lui a dit que c'était un bon chien. Il le félicite tous les jours. Pourquoi alors le second maître ne lui fait pas de compliments alors ?

Gladstone relève la tête quand on le siffle. Il descend du canapé, s'approche de la cuisine et s'arrête en voyant l'homme debout devant la table aux odeurs désagréables. Il tient dans sa main droite une seringue. Le chien penche sa tête sur le côté, intrigué. Normalement c'est le médecin des chiens (le vétérinaire se souvient-il au bout d'un moment) qui fait les piqûres. Peut-être que son maître est un vétérinaire ! Pourtant Gladstone n'a mal nulle part...

Il se lèche la truffe et s'approche quand on l'appelle de nouveau. Le maître lui sourit. Peut-être va-t-il le caresser !

L'aiguille lui rentre dans la nuque. Ça ne fait pas trop mal mais c'est désagréable. Le chien sent un liquide froid l'envahir et il couine, il n'aime pas ça, c'est trop bizarre, c'est trop... trop... trop...

**oOo**

-Bon sang Sherlock tu abuses vraiment !

La voix du Maître...

-On n'avait dit et j'ai répété : « Pas Gladstone » !

Elle est loin... Elle se rapproche... Le Maître l'appelle, Gladstone sent toute son inquiétude...

Il émerge enfin de son sommeil forcé et s'ébroue en se léchant de nouveau la truffe. La tête lui tourne légèrement. Il ne se souvient pas s'être endormi.

-Ouf ! Heureusement qu'il n'a rien ! Ça va Gladstone ?

Le chien aboie pour acquiescer et lèche la main de son Maître avec joie.

-Il va bien, soupire l'autre maître du salon. J'ai essayé un nouveau prototype d'anesthésie sur lui.

-Pas Gladstone ! répète le Maître en se levant. Bon sang ce chien n'est pas là pour subir, lui aussi, tes expérimentations !

-Il n'est pas au même niveau que les expérimentations ! s'insurge d'une voix forte le maître qui est peut-être un vétérinaire. Ne mets jamais cet animal à ton niveau John !

Le chien s'allonge près du fauteuil de son Maître pour assister à une nouvelle dispute entre les deux personnes qui s'occupent de lui. Il soupire en les voyant se batailler pour lui, se disant qu'après ils iraient sûrement dans une chambre pour se rabibocher. Gladstone le sait, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive.

Et après il aurait droit à sa balade. Il secoue la queue en y pensant. Il a des canards à mater !


End file.
